No esperes, Voy a ti
by Shinigami's Voice
Summary: Shounen Ai. Una sombre guarda los pasos de Kurama, leal a un juramento hecho entre los dos. A pesar de todo, Hiei permanece ahi, esperando, mientras todos sufren la perdida de un miembro del equipo.


Notas de Autor: No hay explicación para esta historia. Simplemente he visto YuYuHakusho y gracias a ese pequeño detalle he desarrollado una extraña obsesión por cierto Amo del KokuryuuHa, Hiei. Es, si lo notan, no solo mi primer fic de YY, sino también mi primer fic en español. Irónico, ya que el español es mi lenguaje nativo. Pero también tengo una extraña tendencia a amar los fics en inglés. Lo que probablemente me llevara a traducir este mas tarde.... Adelante, les invito a leer, si les encanta Hiei, y si no les importa un pequeño Shounen Ai Kurama Hiei.  
  
"No esperes, Voy a ti"  
  
Kurama contuvo un leve suspiro, ojos esmeralda contemplando el cielo, que se cernía oscuro y amenazador sobre las tempranas horas de la tarde. A su alrededor, el resto de los estudiantes comentaba en alta voz sobre mil y un asuntos sin importancia. Las voces desaparecían al tiempo que uno a uno se marchaba a sus casas. Atrás quedaba el instituto, y la esbelta figura en uniforme pálido carmesí de Shuuichi Minamino. El retumbar del cielo marca el momento justo en que las gotas comienzan a derramarse desde las nubes.  
  
"Acaso no nos vamos?"  
  
Junto a Kurama, la profunda voz llamó, en aquel tono para todos los demás rudo y molesto. Para el Youko disfrazado de humano, la voz era insustituible.  
  
"Por supuesto, Hiei. Antes de que realmente comience a llover" – Kurama sonrió, observando al youkai de pie junto a él.  
  
Solos a las puertas de la escuela.  
  
El demonio envuelto en ropajes oscuros, sombra entre las sombras, asintió. Era conocida su extraña aversión hacia la lluvia. La cual Kurama sabía, que la verdad no existía, pues Hiei encontraba fascinación en el golpetear de las gotas sobre las hojas de los árboles, e incluso sobre el áspero pavimento del Ningenkai. Era sólo, Hiei nunca lo admitiría, un escape hasta cierto punto inconsciente de su descendencia koorime, de su inexplicable fusión entre fuego y hielo.  
  
Pretender, sin embargo, era una costumbre demasiado arraigada en el modo de defensa del jaganshi. Y a ciencia cierta, también de Kurama. Pretensiones, mentiras y máscaras. Humanos y demonios, que más da.  
  
"Hn"  
  
El humano-demonio sonrío ante el comentario. Tan tradicional de Hiei, su amplio vocabulario. Parecía que nunca llegaría el día en que el pequeño demonio de fuego pondría en palabras audibles sus pensamientos. Tal vez acostumbrado a entender mentes sin necesidad de palabras. Hiei era, después de todo, un vidente. Portador del Jagan.  
  
"Gracias por esperarme hasta el final de clases. Siempre lo haces, Hiei, pero sabes que puedes permanecer en mi habitación en casa si lo prefieres" –Kurama disfrazaba con palabras amables casi casuales ese repentino sentimiento de alegría que experimentaba al saber que el Niño Prohibido estaba siempre ahí, para él y nadie más. Heredero de Makai, y primer General de Mukuro, Hiei permanecía a su lado, elección de un corazón que nadie nunca había conocido.  
  
"Tonto kitsune. Solo tú estas aquí" –Hiei gruñó, tono bordeando la exasperación y la aceptación de esas palabras, y del sentimiento escondido entre ellas, de un 'te quiero' escondido en ellas.  
  
Aunque él nunca había dicho nada. Aunque Hiei nunca se hubiese atrevido.  
  
[ Perdidas en el vaivén del tiempo Están las palabras y emociones Que debí haber dicho, pero que ahora No existen ya mas, y no tienen lugar ]  
  
La gente avanzaba, con pasos apresurados, por las calles mojadas de la ciudad, y los niños correteaban en el parque, empapados completamente en la lluvia que seguía cayendo. Unos pocos reparaban en el joven estudiante que se había detenido bajo la copa de un imponente árbol, probablemente esperando que el agua apaciguara su caer. El joven de cabellos rojos hablaba para sí mismo, o al menos eso parecía. Sólo una niña en el parque se acercó lo suficiente, curiosa, para levantar la mirada hacia las ramas del árbol bajo el cual el muchacho se refugiaba. Pero no había nadie, a los ojos de la pequeña, en esa rama. El joven estudiante continuaba su plática, y la tarde pasaba.  
  
--------------  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara llegó corriendo hasta las puertas del instituto. Se detuvo un momento, falto de aire, su respiración agitada creando pequeñas nubes de niebla en la gélida lluvia. El sitio estaba desierto. Tarde, otra vez, Kazuma se maldijo a sí mismo. Unos minutos más temprano, y tal vez hubiese logrado interceptar al Kitsune a la salida de clases. Pero siendo Kuwabara quien era, nada parecía salirle bien. Y era importante, imperativo quizás, hablar con Kurama. Encontrarlo, atraparlo si era preciso, no dejar que se escapara con su manera amable y harto mentirosa de siempre. No estaba bien, Kurama no estaba bien. Y Kuwabara lo sentía, todos lo sentían. Era preciso hablar con él. Pero qué decir? Ese tipo de heridas no eran simples. Y todos estaban sufriendo.  
  
[ Las heridas con el tiempo han de sanar Pero perduran aquellas cicatrices Gritando día con día el recuerdo De las cosas que no dije pero Quise decir ]  
  
----------------  
  
Keiko sujetó con más fuerza la sombrilla azul moteada con pétalos blancos, intentando que la ráfaga de viento que repentinamente había azotado no se la volara de las manos. Pero las cosas son así, y el viento se llevó lejos el objeto azul-blanco, revoloteando en medio de la tormenta y perdiéndose de vista al tiempo que descendía las mil gradas de la entrada del templo. Keiko la vio desaparecer, sin moverse de su sitio, dejándose empapar. Frente a ella estaban ya las puertas del Templo de Genkai. Que la vida siga su curso, que continúe el círculo de la naturaleza, aquel que entrelaza mundos y seres y destinos. Que acaba en un segundo para iniciar al siguiente instante. En las afueras del templo, Yuusuke y los demás solían entrenar arduamente. La tarea de Detective Espiritual exigía más de los pudiesen haber imaginado. Y ellos, siendo unos pocos de los seres más poderosos de los tres Mundos, no podían más que continuar peleando entre ellos. Era espectacular, y definitivamente gracioso, observar sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Lo más difícil de todo era lograr que todos estuviesen de acuerdo en entrenar, Keiko recordaba. Sus estilos eran diferentes, pero con el tiempo, habían logrado una especie de sintonía que facilitaba las cosas.  
  
Yuusuke pelearía junto a Kuwabara, tal vez porque era el único que lo soportaba y lograba comprender la ostentosa forma de pensar del chico pelirrojo; mientras que aquellos demonios, que de alguna manera habían pasado a formar una gran parte en la vida de Keiko y los demás, atacarían juntos. Sus nombres eran Kurama y Hiei, y durante un tiempo Keiko pensó que no podía haber una combinación tan desigual. Youko era sobrio y elegante, casi engreído en su naturaleza de zorro blanco, pero amable y de modos suaves gracias a su parte humana. Hiel era tosco y distante, de pocas palabras y mucho menos palabras comprensivas, poderoso e imponente con sus ojos de fuego y capa negra. Pero tal y como ocurría siempre, la vida seguía, y la chica notaba que las cosas cambiaban, y que después de todo, se había equivocado, porque esos dos seres habían encontrado algo que a lo mejor nunca hubieran imaginado que podría pasar entre ellos. Yuusuke también lo había notado, Keiko pensó. La chica sacudió los recuerdos de su mente, comenzando a correr hacia el templo. Mejor dejar atrás aquellas memorias, antes que la tristeza embargara su corazón. Pensar en esos días, sólo traía de vuelta, con impresionante claridad, lo que todos habían perdido. Genkai casi no hablaba de ello, y era mejor así. No había necesidad de traer fantasmas a la vida.  
  
[ Los escenarios se disuelven cuando los ojos se llenan de lágrimas y puedes ver tantos rostros que o lo lamentan o lo niegan, pero no hay porque perderse en el pasado tantos otros lo hacen por ti, prefieres ignorarlo y continuar no tiene sentido a tu forma de ver ]  
  
----------  
  
"Últimamente, Kurama, has estado extraño"  
  
El youko levantó la vista hacia las ramas del árbol, observando al demonio de fuego que estaba sentado ahí, escondido entre el follaje.  
  
"Más de lo normal?" –el chico de ojos verdes bromeó, una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios a la vista de su youkai. Su youkai.  
  
"Hn. Si tú lo dices" –Hiei devolvió la burla, pero sus ojos permanecieron serios- "Los demás están preocupados por ti"  
  
"Debo tomar eso como que tú no estás preocupado por mi?" – el kitsune respondió, atreviéndose a guiñar el ojo de manera traviesa.  
  
El jaganshi no pudo evitar el leve movimiento de sus labios, que dibujaban la más sutil de las sonrisas ante el gesto de su zorro. Su zorro. Kurama recordaba que solamente él era el único capaz de hacer sonreír a Hiei así, y no perdía oportunidad para intentarlo. Era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados.  
  
"Por qué habría yo de preocuparme por ti, kitsune? Tú puedes cuidarte solo" –el demonio de cabellos oscuros repuso, pero no abandonó el hilo de la conversación- "Y deja de tratar de desviarme de la verdadera conversación. Sabes que conozco bien tu forma de evadirme..... Los demás piensan que estás muriendo"  
  
Kurama regresó la vista al horizonte, al parque y a las calles, y a la lluvia que por fin residía. Cierto, nunca pudo con facilidad engañar al pequeño jaganshi. A pesar de que el zorro era un experto en evasiones y manipulaciones, Hiei no había sido presa fácil. Y los demás pensaban que estaba muriendo. Youko, milenario y astuto, hermoso y letal, espíritu cruel y guerrero, muriendo.  
  
"Estás muriendo?"  
  
La pregunta sorprendió a Kurama tanto, que por un instante creyó haber saltado en sus pies. Sus ojos verdes regresaron al follaje de las ramas, ahí donde no había nadie para los ojos del mundo, pero estaba Hiei a los suyos.  
  
"De que hablas?"  
  
Los ojos escarlata eran increíblemente profundos.  
  
"Tu madre humana te mira con desolación, y los demás te buscan como locos, pero tú te deslizas en silencio, evadiéndolos a todos. Tienes esa mirada vacía casi todo el tiempo, desde hace varios meses"  
  
Hiei descendió de sus alturas, cayendo de pie junto a Kurama con la gracia de un felino, completamente inaudible, como si en verdad su forma no evocara ningún sonido, tal como su nombre lo decía, una sombra. No había nadie alrededor que diera cuenta de su presencia de todos modos.  
  
"Mi madre Shiori ha encontrado en mi hermano menor un hijo, y uno de verdad humano, Hiei. Es justo que yo me aparte un poco, y darle al pequeño Shuuichi una madre para él. Y no es cierto que los evada a todos. Tú estas aquí, no? A pesar de todo, estás aquí"  
  
"Estoy aquí, Kurama, sólo porque tú así lo quieres. No seas estúpido. Sabes que esa no es la respuesta, y esto no es la verdad" –el demonio de fuego respondió con voz áspera- "Pensé que un demonio tan astuto como tú entendería el ciclo de la vida"  
  
"Esta es la verdad, si yo así quiero que sea!" –Kurama alzó un poco la voz, pero eso fue suficiente.  
  
Kurama casi nunca alzaba la voz. El demonio de fuego frunció el ceño, molesto y tal vez un poco herido. Odiaba que Kurama perdiera los estribos, y más cuando el propio Kurama sabía que estaba equivocado.  
  
"Lo siento" –el youko se apresuró a murmurar- "Lo siento, no te vayas" –pidió, recordando como Hiei solía simplemente desaparecer de vista, con su asombrosa velocidad, cuando se sentía rechazado de esa manera por Kurama.  
  
El joven, en su uniforme húmedo de lluvia, extendió su mano hasta rozar el pálido rostro del jaganshi, sus dedos trazando delicadas líneas sobre la piel. Hiei estaba tan pálido, y tan frío, sus labios tan suaves, casi efímeros, casi ausente. La lluvia por fin cesaba, y la gente volvía a las calles de media tarde. Pasos se escuchaban en las proximidades. Aquellos que por casualidad cruzaron cerca de la parte norte del parque, justo a la derecha de la fuente y de las bancas de metal, observaron al joven que se encontraba de pie bajo un gran sauce. No había nadie más con él.  
  
[ Tal vez la gente no puede ver  
que siempre han estado solos  
algún día podré hacer entender a la multitud  
que no importa y no trasciende  
aquello que no esta cuando tú así no lo quieres  
aunque ahora me pregunto  
si yo he de trascender ]  
  
---------------  
  
Kuwabara esperaba impaciente a que la operadora lo conectara. Su tarjeta de teléfono no rendiría mucho tiempo más.  
  
"Moshi? Por fin te encuentro......"  
  
"Lo sé, lo sé, de todas formas, nunca ha sido mi costumbre saludar formalmente...."  
  
Pausa.  
  
"Ya se había ido"  
  
"Y por que exactamente esto es mi culpa?!"  
  
"Estoy harto de que—"  
  
"Lo siento. Todos estamos un poco....agitados últimamente"  
  
"El equipo ya no es igual. Nunca pensé que uno de nosotros, tú sabes........." "Iré al templo de Genkai más tarde. Vienes?"  
  
"Ya sé donde está él, no tienes que recordármelo. Va ahí todos los días"  
  
"Si, si, si. Yo también voy casi todos los días......"  
  
"Es que...es que nunca pensé......"  
  
--------  
  
Kurama se encaminó cuesta arriba, pasando junto a un par de ciruelos que habían perdido sus hojas y su esplendor, pero que al año siguiente, era seguro, presentarían un paisaje magnifico. La tarde enfriaba a medida que daba paso al ocaso y éste a la noche. Era un buen lugar, lejos del ajetreo de la ciudad, senderos bordeando aquí y allá, pero casi ninguno era ya transitado. Como si fuera tal un templo abandonado, un grupito de altos árboles se alzaban en la parte más alta de la pendiente. Todos habían estado de acuerdo, que éste era un buen lugar. Se podía contemplar con embriagante claridad el cielo nocturno con sus miles de estrellas y el cielo de día con sus nubes perdidas. Se respiraba algo que no era completamente humano. Casi como un aire de Makai. El joven llegó hasta la base del árbol más alto, su mano posándose sobre el antiquísimo tronco. Kurama casi podía escuchar el canto de ese árbol y las voces del resto de las plantas. La brisa traía otras voces perdidas.  
  
"Aquí otra vez?"  
  
Hiei estaba parado junto a él, observando el árbol por un instante, luego la lápida gris que descansaba justo al pie. Era una vista solitaria, casi triste.  
  
"Me gusta este lugar" –Kurama respondió, sin bajar la vista a la lápida.  
  
"Como quieras" –Hiei se encogió de hombros. Le daba igual, o al menos eso aparentaba.  
  
El demonio de fuego no era precisamente famoso por sus demostraciones de emociones.  
  
"Nada es igual" –youko murmuró, aun contemplando la corteza y la formación del tronco.  
  
"Por supuesto. Todo en este o cualquier mundo requiere cambios" –el youkai comentó neutralmente.  
  
"Tu lógica racional y vacía de sentimiento no queda bien aquí, sabes" –el kitsune replicó, medio en serio medio en broma.  
  
"No puedes culparme por ello, Kurama. Eras tú quien estaba esperando que esas palabras salieran de mi boca"  
  
Kurama dejo escapar una risa ahogada, carente de cualquier alegría.  
  
"Claro. Me conoces demasiado bien, Jaganshi. Niño Prohibido. Hiei"  
  
Por fin la vista del zorro decidió dirigirse hacia la tumba solitaria, aunque los juegos de sombra que se reflejaban como espectros sobre la piedra, cortesía de un sol que se ocultaba, impedían la vista de las pocas palabras grabadas en la lápida.  
  
'...iente... ... oraje.... ... sublim.... ...ond...'  
  
"Te amo"  
  
Kurama soltó las palabras, con el corazón en la garganta y la mirada nublada. Algo por dentro se le desgarraba cada vez que llegaba aquí y repetía ese ritual. El demonio junto a él, en su largo traje negro, con su cinta blanca sobre el jagan, no dijo nada. Aunque tuviera la respuesta entre sus labios, aunque la voz luchara por salir, no dijo nada. Nunca había respondido. Y lo que daría por haberlo hecho...  
  
"Vámonos" –Kurama ordenó en voz suave, dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.  
  
Tras él, como una sombra, Hiei le seguía. Pero antes de dar diez pasos, el youko se detuvo, su rostro volviendo la vista atrás, el último rayo del sol que muere reflejado sobre la piedra. Hiei copió el gesto, ojos rojos como de sangre también fijos sobre la lápida.  
  
' Ardiente Coraje Y Sublime Bondad '  
  
"Suena tonto" –el medio koorime medio youkai comentó en voz desdeñosa.  
  
Kurama negó con la cabeza. Una sola lágrima resbaló de sus ojos con el movimiento.  
  
"Era completamente verdad"  
  
La lápida rezaba.  
  
HIEI ' Ardiente Coraje Y Sublime Bondad '  
  
[ Y la verdad es que, soy yo Quien yace en esa tumba Es cierto que era yo, aquel que siempre fue Distante y frio e insoportable Crueles miradas de ojos que nunca Aprendieron de otra manera a mirar ]  
  
Si alguien, fuese quien fuese, hubiera estado de pie al borde de uno de esos senderos, o tal vez en la base de la llanura, hubiera visto a un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos color esmeralda descender la colina a pasos lentos y melancólicos, solo, completamente solo.  
  
------------  
  
Shiori había recibido a su hijo mayor con una sonrisa y una taza de té caliente. Shuuichi venía empapado, y tarde. Desde hacia varios días, meses quizás, el joven llegaba cada vez más tarde. Al principio, Shiori no se había percatado. Porque como buena madre, se la pasaba ayudando al pequeño Shuuichi con sus tareas, y arreglando la casa, y ocupándose de tantos asuntos. Además, su hijo mayor nunca le había dado problemas, y confiaba en él ciegamente. Ahora que el pequeño Shuuichi estaba en casa, debía dedicarse a él. Pero aquel sentimiento, como una espina, no la dejaba tranquila. Que le ocurriría a su hijo mayor? Había oído que uno de sus amigos había muerto tiempo atrás, pero acaso era tan grave? Kurama le había dado su respuesta estándar, el 'todo esta bien, solo un poco cansado' y una sonrisa que casi podía pasar por encantadora, si no fuese tan fría. Y luego, como una obra bien ensayada, el chico había subido a su habitación, para no salir el resto del día.  
  
------------  
  
Los libros se acumulaban sobre su escritorio, papeles y notas también. Kurama se sentó en su asiento, frente a toda la tarea acumulada. Tomó un bolígrafo y un libro al azar. Pasó las páginas despreocupadamente, una a una hasta contar 232, y luego lo cerró. Tomó otro libro y repitió la acción, esta vez contando las páginas en múltiplos de tres. Cualquier cosa para mantener su mente ocupada. Podría intentar hacer la tarea en lugar de posponerla, pero realmente, no encontraba ninguna razón para continuar con su eterna pretensión de estudiante modelo. Era una mentira, para ser honestos, toda su vida lo era. No era humano en realidad, no era hijo de Shiori en realidad, no quería ser un estudiante estrella en realidad. Sólo sabía pretender ser todas esas cosas. Hiei siempre le dijo que tarde o temprano se cansaría de ...  
  
"Te dije que tarde o temprano te cansarías del Ningenkai, Kurama"  
  
El pequeño youkai estaba sentado en la cama, sus ropas negras totalmente secas a pesar de la lluvia que aparentemente había estado cayendo sobre él durante la tarde. Kurama giró en la silla, abandonando nuevamente sus libros. Contempló al Jaganshi por unos instantes, en silencio. Hiei, mientras tanto, se despojaba de su capa negra y su bufanda blanca, dejándolas caer descuidadamente sobre el piso alfombrado. Una vez estas hicieron contacto con el suelo, desaparecieron. El youkai se acomodó en una esquina de la cama, sus piernas dobladas contra su pecho, con su rostro de niño apoyado sobre sus rodillas. Kurama recordaba bien esa imagen. Era así como el gran Maestro del KokuryuuHa, amo del Fuego de los Infiernos, esperaba a que el kitsune terminara sus tareas para luego hacerle compañía.  
  
[ Pero ahora este exterior se derrumba Lejos quedan las sonrisas y las ilusiones rotas Y lo que llaman sangre se vuelve gelidez dentro de mi Todas las cosas que usualmente me ocupaba de hacer De sentido ahora carecen, sin sentido y sin ti ]  
  
"Qué eres tú?" –Kurama por fin se atrevió a preguntar.  
  
Hiei parpadeó, no comprendiendo del todo la pregunta.  
  
"Yo?"  
  
"Sí. Qué eres tú?" –el youko repitió.  
  
Hiei gruñó, ese sonido que solía hacer cuando escuchaba algo absurdo.  
  
"Me preguntas a mi? Dímelo tú, Kurama. Eres tú quien me tiene aquí"  
  
"No eres real, entonces" –el kitsune replicó, poniéndose de pie y dando los cuatro pasos que lo separaban del borde de la cama.  
  
"Tan real como tus recuerdos, creo" –Hiei se encogió de hombros- "No lo sé. Yo digo lo que tú quieres que diga, estoy donde quieres que esté, y hago lo que quieres que haga"  
  
"Vete entonces!"  
  
Hiei no desapareció. Continuo sentado en el mismo rincón contra la pared. El lugar que usualmente ocupaba.  
  
"No quieres que me vaya" –el demonio de fuego dijo al cabo de unos momentos.  
  
Kurama se llevo las manos al rostro, frustrado.  
  
"Nunca quise que te fueras en primer lugar" –murmuró- "Me dejaste solo"  
  
"No me eches la culpa por morir, Kurama"  
  
Y la voz de Hiei era, sorprendentemente, suave y dulce, triste en toda su extensión. El youko levantó el rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que aún no habían terminado de derramarse de sus ojos. Hiei estaba ahí, tan etéreo y hermoso como lo recordaba.  
  
"Si es así, quiero sentirte entonces. Lo quiero con todas mis fuerzas" –Kurama suplicó en voz baja, subiendo a la cama y extendiendo sus brazos para rodear el fino pero fuerte cuerpo de su youkai, para traerlo contra su pecho y abrazarlo con desesperación, para que juntos se acomodaran sobre las almohadas y dejaran la noche pasar.  
  
Pero las manos de Kurama hicieron contacto con nada cuando trató de rodear los brazos de Hiei.  
  
Aunque la imagen de Hiei seguía ahí.  
  
"No hagas esto, Kurama. Solo lo haces más difícil" –Hiei murmuró, viendo el dolor pintado en las facciones del kitsune al no poder sostenerlo.  
  
Kurama se mordió los labios, sus dedos aferrados a las sabanas blancas con furia. De pronto, un danzar delicado, casi inexistente, de una mano pálida se posó sobre su rostro. Hiei, con una ternura que nadie más que Kurama había presenciado, acariciaba su piel y los mechones de cabello rojo que enmarcaban su rostro.  
  
"Duerme"  
  
Sin decir más, el joven kitsune y humano se tendió exhausto sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos, mientras que esa visión llamada Hiei lo contemplaba. No importaba que durmiera, la visión lo encontraba en todo momento. Por que Kurama así lo quería.  
  
[ Tu voz, esa eterna angustia en mis oídos Y el contacto de tus manos me persigue En las horas de vigilia o al rayar de la mañana Confundiendo mis sentidos y desbocando las razones Y aun así, con fervor te busco, eres mi anhelada fantasía ]  
  
-----------------  
  
Yuusuke entró con pasos silenciosos al majestuoso templo, aquel que lo había visto por primera vez entrar hace un par de años, cuando buscaba el entrenamiento de la maestra Genkai.  
  
"Cuantas cosas han pasado desde entonces" – el joven Detective suspiró, atravesando salones y pasillos, hasta llegar a una amplia habitación, iluminada débilmente, ocupada por sus amigos.  
  
Kuwabara estaba ahí, el chico alto de maneras atolondradas pero de gran corazón. Keiko también, su mirada suave y sus palabras llenas de bondad y apoyo. Yuusuke había hablado con Keiko esa mañana, para que juntos fueran a visitar a Genkai al templo. Luego, por la tarde, había recibido la llamada de Kuwabara. Casi había logrado hablar con Kurama. Casi, pero no. Yuusuke había comenzado a reñirle, pero luego dejo de hacerlo, oyendo la voz fatigada de Kazuma. Todos estaban con los nervios alterados. Así que habían decidido reunirse aquí, una vez más, como lo hacían cada dos o tres días desde que uno de los miembros de su equipo de detectives muriera.  
  
"Yuusuke, llegas tarde" –Genkai habló desde su asiento en la kotatsu, pero con su mano invitando al joven a tomar su lugar.  
  
"Lo siento, Genkai" –Yuusuke ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a todos- "Hola" –saludó al resto de ocupantes de la habitación.  
  
Keiko le sonrió, al igual que Kuwabara. Pronto, entre los tres, lograrían comenzar un juego de cartas, o tal vez iniciar una conversación casual, cualquier cosa para intentar traer de vuelta un sentimiento de normalidad al templo de Genkai. El templo, que era ahora el hogar de Yukina. El hada de las nieves, koorime pura, apenas devolvió la sonrisa. Pero era un inicio, un intento.  
  
"Por que tardaste, Yuusuke?" –Kuwabara inició la conversación. "Me detuve...me detuve en un lugar. Y luego fui.....bueno, trate de visitar a alguien, pero...."  
  
Nadie necesitaba preguntar a que lugar había ido Yuusuke.  
  
Todos habían estado de acuerdo, que aquel lugar retirado, la colina en las afueras de la ciudad con sus altos y silenciosos árboles, era un buen lugar. La tumba de Hiei descansaba en ese paraje. La idea de llevarlo a descansar a Makai había sido poderosa, pero eso hubiese significado privarse de un lugar, de una lápida que visitar y a la cual rendir tributos. Así, de forma egoísta tal vez, habían decidido dejarlo aquí, en el Ningenkai. Aunque Hiei los maldijera por eso.  
  
"A quien fuiste a visitar, Yuusuke?" –Keiko preguntó, solo para cortar el silencio.  
  
Genkai dio un pequeño suspiro. Podía prever la respuesta.  
  
"A...Kurama"  
  
Keiko desvió la mirada.  
  
"Oh...Y...lograste hablar con él?"  
  
Yukina levantó sus ojos hacia el hijo de Raizen. Ojos rojos, como de sangre, retrato exacto de los ojos del Jaganshi.  
  
"Cómo está Kurama-san?" –preguntó en su voz dulce.  
  
"Bueno..." –Yuusuke se llevó una mano a la cabeza, una sonrisa culpable en su rostro, tratando de hablar y disimular la gravedad del asunto- "La verdad es que, no hablé con él. Supongo que estaba en casa. La luz de su habitación estaba encendida. Y les juro que era toda mi intención llamar a la puerta y pedirle a su madre que le llamara, pero....."  
  
Genkai dio otro sorbo al té verde que humeaba de su taza, sus ojos cansados pero sabios estudiando las expresiones de todos sus discípulos. No era el caso que todos se hubiesen entrenado con ella, en lo absoluto, pero con el paso del tiempo, así era como lo sentía en su corazón. No había dudado ni por un segundo sugerir a Yuusuke que organizara estas reuniones en el templo desde la muerte del poderoso Maestro del KokuryuuHa. Había conocido al Jaganshi durante algún tiempo, había leído antes que nadie que esos ojos escondían un pasado trágico y devastador y también, algún resto de alma pura que se había librado de tanta destrucción. Pero era por Yukina que todos estaban ahí, esas noches. Por que aunque el Hada de las Nieves nunca hubiese escuchado de labios del propio Hiei que eran hermanos, la koorime lo sabía en su interior, y la pérdida era grande. Con los años, con el cariño de todos, y tal vez con Kazuma, ella sanaría. Pero el proceso era lento, y estaba dando inicio.  
  
"....pero...es que vi......que su ventana seguía abierta, saben..." –Yuusuke se pasó una mano por el cabello oscuro, hebras de pelo escapando su confinado estilo hacia atrás- "No la ha cerrado..."  
  
"Y nunca la va a cerrar" –Genkai añadió.  
  
"Y no supe que sería lo que diría. Que más podríamos decirle, si se rehúsa a escuchar..."  
  
"Pero él escucha...." –Keiko comenzó, solo para ser interrumpida por Kuwabara.  
  
"Pero no escucha con la parte de su ser que debería escuchar"  
  
Yukina suspiró tristemente.  
  
"Lo siento tanto por él. Su pena parece enorme a nuestro lado. Sufre tanto, y quisiera que pudiésemos consolarlo"  
  
Una perla se deslizó en la yukata blanca que la koorime vestía.  
  
Kuwabara se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos.  
  
"Vamos, Yukina, no te preocupes. Lo lograremos, entre todos lo haremos, ya verás. Cuando logremos alcanzar su alma, podremos ayudarlo a sanar"  
  
Todos asintieron.  
  
[ Murmullos persiguen  
y tristes consuelos se esfuerzan  
por llegar  
Y aunque nadie alrededor lo ve, poco a poco He dejado que se vaya de mis manos, La vida ]  
  
---------------------  
  
Kurama no sabía que era peor. Despertar y encontrar a su lado ese eterno fantasma, esa magnifica pero desgarradora visión junto a él. Siempre junto a él, como Hiei había prometido. O dormir y entrar de golpe a la realidad que plagaba sus sueños. Ilógico, ridículo, que la realidad sólo viviera en sus sueños, y que en el despertar conviviera con fantasías. A Hiei le fascinaría lo irónico de la situación. Pero Kurama no encontraba nada en lo absoluto placentero en sus sueños. Pesadillas, tan reales que podía sentir esa calidez. La calidez de la sangre sobre sus manos, manchando sus ropas. Sangre espesa, y enloquecedoramente roja, que se escapaba, como el aliento, de Hiei. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que había pasado. Todo fue un maldito error, o una maldita decisión, o un maldito juego del destino, o en el peor de los casos, todo fue su maldita culpa. Makai estaba en guerra. Ningenkai estaba en peligro. Los Detectives fueron convocados. En el caos de las cosas, debía haber dos fuerzas de contención, una en cada mundo. Por nada de la vida, Yuusuke dejaría el mundo humano desprotegido. Keiko podía estar en riesgo, y Kuwabara no se separaría del templo donde Yukina estaba refugiada. Y Kurama, envuelto en su vida de mentiras, con su madre humana y sus falsas circunstancias, también decidió quedarse. Sellar los portales entre los mundos para evitar el paso de más demonios, combatir aquellos que ya habían traspasado, permanecer en el Ningenkai.  
  
Sólo Hiei, al mando de las fuerzas de Mukuro, se quedó atrás, en Makai, al frente de miles de demonios que enfrentaban el ataque de millones de demonios. La maestra Genkai fue la única humana que también cruzó hacia el Mundo de Los Demonios, dispuesta a reforzar el ataque del Jaganshi. Aunque ella conocía muy bien el gran poder de Hiei, sabía que no podría lograrlo solo.  
  
Un segundo antes de que el Equipo se separara, solo un segundo antes, ojos escarlata se encontraron con los ojos esmeralda. Kurama hubiese jurado que Hiei deseaba decirle algo. Había un no sé que en la mirada de Hiei, pero ya no había tiempo. Kurama tomó su camino, y Hiei partió en el opuesto.  
  
Y justo en ese instante, Genkai sabía que algo iría terriblemente mal. Pero ya no había tiempo!  
  
[ A veces debí haberte llamado  
pero no me decidí  
son errores que nunca mueren ]  
  
La batalla había sido ardua. Yuusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama debieron esforzarse al máximo para eliminar a los demonios que amenazaban a los humanos. Eran muchos, decenas, y poderosos todos. Látigos, espadas, disparos de energía, y sangre de varios matices salpicaba el suelo donde todo había dado inicio, y ahora daba fin. Desde algún lugar del mundo espiritual, Botan les informaba que la rebelión había sido sofocada, y que los portales estaban nuevamente a salvo, los mundos a salvo. Los tres guerreros intercambiaron una sonrisa cansada pero satisfecha. Por supuesto que lo lograrían. Ahora solo debían cruzar hacia Makai y ayudar a Hiei y Genkai a eliminar a los últimos demonios rebeldes. El portal los transportó al campo de batalla. Era un cementerio, cubierto de cadáveres y bañado en sangre. Por millares, los demonios habían caído. Tanto aquellos pertenecientes a la rebelión, como cientos de las fuerzas de Mukuro. Gritos por todas partes. Una sola voz capturó su atención. Era la voz de Genkai.  
  
"Vengan!!!"  
  
Los tres volvieron su vista atrás, para observar con sorpresa la potente luz negra que emitía el KokuryuuHa, y la explosión de fuego oscuro que lo precedía. Un sonido ensordecedor inundó el campo, al tiempo que el Dragón Negro finalizaba su ataque.  
  
Kurama, Yuusuke y Kuwabara emprendieron su camino hacia el punto central. Allá, contra el horizonte, destacaba la diminuta figura de Genkai, sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo, malherido y fracturado en varias partes. Más adelante, sólo humo, y un gélido silencio. Los latidos de Kurama comenzaban a acelerarse.  
  
A pocos pasos de alcanzar el sitio donde estaba Genkai, pudieron escuchar su voz débil y cansada, sus ojos sabios fijos al frente.  
  
"Firme hasta el final"  
  
Lo que había en ese horizonte, era la entrada al Ningenkai. De quedar desprotegida, todo hubiera sido en vano. De no protegerla, los líderes de esa guerra hubiesen cruzado, llevando caos a los mundos. Destruyendo la escuela y la vida de Keiko. Destruyendo el templo y hogar de Yukina. Destruyendo las casas, y los humanos que formaban parte de la vida falsa de Kurama. Si Hiei hubiese cedido, todo lo que Kurama quería proteger, se hubiese hecho trizas.  
  
Inmóvil sobre el suelo, entre nubes de humo y polvo, la silueta del Jaganshi se dibujaba, envuelta en colores negros y rojos. Durante tres fracciones de medio segundo, todos, hasta el Kitsune, quedaron petrificados en su lugar. Aquel ki que había liberado al Dragón Negro hacia solo unos momentos, se esfumaba.  
  
[ Como aquel recuerdo que asalta mis sentidos Cuando yaces hermoso pero ausente luego de cruentas guerras también lejos de mi ]  
  
Kurama había corrido, por todos los dioses, más rápido que nadie entonces. Cayendo de rodillas junto al cuerpo inerte, las plantas medicinales habían comenzado a brotar a su alrededor sin siquiera convocarlas conscientemente.  
  
"Hiei"  
  
El Jagan aún estaba abierto, sangre deslizándose de los parpados como lágrimas rojas de ese ojo-demonio. Los ojos escarlata parecían vacíos, la mirada perdida. Kurama podía sentir su cara tibia por las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos verdes. Con suavidad recogió el cuerpo bañado en sangre, acunándolo en su regazo, buscando una chispa de ese fuego que ardía tan dentro del espíritu del Niño Maldito. Cenizas, nada más. Kuwabara llegaba entonces, seguido de Yuusuke, que llevaba en brazos a Genkai.  
  
"Maldita sea, no me hagas esto, Hiei. No lo hagas. Ven, Hiei, que arda tu ki. Por favor, lo que sea, menos..."  
  
Palabras que ya no valían nada, no importaba cuanto Kurama elevara su propia energía espiritual para tratar de alimentar a Hiei con ella, parecía que todo había terminado.  
  
Kuwabara estaba aterrorizado. Yuusuke y Genkai no decían nada. Solo entonces, hasta el último segundo, con el último respirar, los ojos rojos se fijaron en el rostro de Kurama. Y había algo en esa última mirada. Kurama nunca oyó las palabras, pero podría jurar que habían estado ahí. Aunque luego los parpados se cerraran.  
  
Para ese momento, en la oficina de Koenma, Botan había entrado de improviso y con el semblante horrorizado.  
  
"Koenma, debe haber un error. Me han dicho que el alma de Hiei ha desaparecido"  
  
[ Donde estas ahora después de tanto tiempo lejos ]  
  
------------------  
  
Dicen que Mukuro había enloquecido. Botan y Koenma no sabían que decir. El sentimiento de culpa era una bestia difícil de ahuyentar. Yukina había estado inconsciente durante tres días. Cuando al fin despertó, las primeras palabras que murmuró habían sido  
  
'Siento que he perdido una parte de mi alma en algún lugar'  
  
Yuusuke y Kuwabara estaban silenciosos, pero el aura a su alrededor era densa y turbulenta, sofocante de angustia. Todos tuvieron palabras amables y hermosas hacia Hiei, amigo y compañero caído en lucha. Todos alabaron su sacrificio por el bien de los dos Mundos.  
  
Todos reconocieron su fuerza, su entrega, su bondad. Solo Kurama, con los ojos secos y la mirada fría, se limitó a callar. Las cosas pasaban a su alrededor como un sueño, y se sentía desconectado del fluir del tiempo. Su mente estaba plagada de dudas.  
  
Donde quisieras permanecer, Hiei? Desearías que le avisáramos a alguien? Había algún otro demonio aparte de nosotros que llorara tu partida? Desearías ir al mundo donde tu madre descansa? Que haremos con tu katana? Que haré yo sin ti? Que haré yo sin ti? Que haré yo sin ti? Dímelo....  
  
[ Ahora aclaman tu nombre Ellos que en verdad apenas te conocieron Cuando antes para el mundo no eras Cuando en sombras respirabas Yo que te conocí siento que al fin y al cabo No sabia nada de ti ]  
  
----------------  
  
"Estarás siempre a mi lado, Jaganshi?"  
  
"Te da por hacer preguntas tontas de vez en cuando, Kurama"  
  
Kurama reía suavemente, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban en el cabello oscuro como la noche del demonio que yacía junto a él.  
  
"Preguntaba en serio" –el youko insistía, depositando la sombra de un beso sobre uno de los pómulos altos y delicados del rostro del youkai de fuego.  
  
"Yo también lo decía en serio" –Hiei refunfuñaba, pero no se alejaba de esa presencia cálida a su lado. No se alejaba en lo más mínimo.  
  
"Hiei, dime, koorime de fuego" –y el zorro en su forma de humano inclinaba el rostro, para que sus ojos miraran fijamente en los otros ojos carmesí- "Dime, vidente del mal, mi youkai" – para que sus labios se movieran rozando los otros labios – "dime si estarás siempre conmigo, si estaremos siempre así, si me esperaras..."  
  
El beso había ahogado las palabras de Kurama, Hiei sellando su juramento con sus labios.  
  
"Te lo prometo, mi youko, pero promételo tu también"  
  
[ Donde estás ahora después de tantas horas dulces ]  
  
-----------------  
  
'Prometelo tu también.........'  
  
'Prometelo tu también..............'  
  
'Prometelo tu también.............'  
  
Kurama despertó al rayar del sol de la mañana, con una voz murmurando a su alrededor. Parpadeó dos, tres, cuatro veces, tratando de sacudir la misma pesadilla de su mente, y la voz de sus oídos. Pero seguía ahí, vibrando gélida dentro de su cuarto como el aire que se filtraba por el cristal abierto.  
  
[ Pero puedo escuchar en la brisa Que se cuela entre las ramas de los árboles Que antes abrigaban tus recuerdos Tu voz que llama Llama a mi ventana Quiero seguirte Me llevaran esos murmullos hasta ti Estarás, realmente estarás esperando? ]  
  
Kurama se puso de pie, y se dirigió hasta el marco de la ventana, vista hacia el árbol que se erigía fuera de su habitación. Sobre la rama más cercana, aquella que él había visto mil veces, Hiei le observaba.  
  
"Llegarás tarde a tu escuela de humanos" –el youkai comentó, voz aburrida y despreocupada.  
  
"Es por eso que estás aquí, Hiei? Por que me estas esperando?" –el kitsune preguntó a la aparición, a la sombra, al fantasma, al recuerdo de Hiei sentado frente a su ventana.  
  
Lentamente, el medio koorime, o más bien el recuerdo, abrió los ojos, como reflexionando cada letra y cada acción.  
  
"Por supuesto" –la voz era suave pero profunda, al tiempo que el pequeño youkai se paraba, con gracia y elegancia avanzaba por la gruesa rama, hasta dar un ligero y diestro salto y quedar de pie sobre el alfeizar. Acto seguido, y en una especie de señal de que tanto se ponía a merced del milenario youko, se puso de rodillas sobre el marco de la ventana, para quedar cara a cara con Kurama.  
  
"Por supuesto. Estoy aquí. Siempre así. Estoy esperando. Como te lo prometí" – y con cada palabra, acercándose cada vez más, cada vez más, hasta repetir aquella noche y aquel momento de labios sobre labios- "Pero promételo tú también..... "  
  
El zorro contuvo el aliento, esperando el beso, esperando la calidez, mezcla de aires salvajes de Makai y tintes de rocío en madrugada. Pero nada de eso llegó. Y cuando abrió los ojos, la visión no estaba más. Sólo el recuerdo de las promesas.  
  
[ Continuaras esperando? Promesas y juramentos Pero todavía recuerdo Siempre fuiste impaciente Ardiente, como de fuego ]  
  
"Shuuichi, se hace tarde!!"  
  
La voz de Shiori sacó a Kurama de su concentración. A su alrededor, la vida de los humanos continuaba en movimiento, y la escuela le esperaba, junto con todas las demás mentiras.  
  
"Ya bajo, Shiori!"  
  
En la cocina, la mujer de cabellos castaños dejó caer la taza que llevaba entre sus manos, el líquido desparramándose sobre el piso, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, y su respiración cortada. En la habitación, el propio Kurama se sorprendió al oír su voz contestar de esa manera, llamando a su madre humana por su nombre, como si no fuese su madre.....  
  
Por que al fin y al cabo, ella no era su madre. Y nada de esto era real. Ya no más.  
  
-------------------  
  
Urameshi y Kuwabara caminaban juntos, sus zapatos abandonados a la entrada del Templo.  
  
"Cualquiera diría que nos hemos convertido al Budismo, con lo mucho que venimos aquí" –el joven de cabellos negros bromeó.  
  
"Pues en lo que a mí respecta, no hay otro lugar donde quiera estar" –Kazuma replicó, una sonrisa apareciendo en su cara.  
  
"Claro. Lo tuyo fue amor a primera vista" –Yuusuke comentó en tono burlón, aunque el cometario fuera cierto.  
  
Al final del pasillo estaba Keiko, y tenía los ojos iluminados de forma extraña, felicidad súbita, ansias y alivio mezclado todo en uno.  
  
"Qué es lo que ha pasado, Keiko?" –el experto del Raygun preguntó al llegar junto a ella, pero como respuesta obtuvo las voces de los ocupantes de la próxima habitación.  
  
"......claro que si, Yukina. No debes preocuparte"  
  
La voz del kitsune.  
  
"Kurama!" –los otros dos chicos se abalanzaron dentro del salón.  
  
El joven de cabellos carmesí y ki de youko estaba sentado al lado derecho de la kotatsu, una taza de té frente a él. Yukina estaba ahí, y en el otro extremo Genkai.  
  
"Yuusuke, Kuwabara, que grata sorpresa. Me alegra poder verlos aq—"  
  
"De que hablas, Kurama? Te hemos buscado como locos" –Kazuma regañó, tomando asiento.  
  
El joven zorro parpadeó.  
  
"He estado en la escuela, y en casa, como siempre"  
  
"Sí, pero tratamos muchas veces de...hablar contigo...tu sabes..." –el alto pelirrojo decidió mejor callar. Ya comenzaba a enredarse en sus palabras.  
  
"Lo siento si de alguna forma cause molestias" –Kurama se disculpó graciosamente, el gesto elegante y calculado.  
  
Yuusuke lo observaba con seriedad.  
  
"Eso ya no importa" –Keiko sonrío- "Lo importante es que estés aquí con nosotros. Que bueno que has regresado. Todos somos tus amigos, y te extrañamos mucho, verdad, Yukina?"  
  
La pequeña koorime asintió, una hermosa sonrisa en su delicada faz. Realmente se leía la felicidad en su rostro. Su corazón era tan bondadoso, que sentía gozo de saber que los demás estaban bien. Y había querido con todas sus fuerzas que Kurama escapara de la depresión que lo envolvía. Tal como Kazuma había dicho, lo estaban logrando. Juntos estaban acercándose al joven humano-milenario youko.  
  
"Siento haberme alejado. Necesitaba tiempo..." –Kurama vaciló en sus palabras- "...tiempo para pensar, y saber que hacer, después de...lo ocurrido"  
  
Yuusuke notó el tono de sinceridad de esas palabras. Se acercó a su amigo, una mano posándose en su hombro.  
  
"Todos estamos aquí para apoyarnos, Kurama. Fue...un golpe demasiado cruel para todos, pero si nos permites, si nos permites estar a tu lado cuando nos necesitas..."  
  
"Gracias, amigos" –el zorro sonrió tristemente- "Creo que tienen razón. Fue un golpe demasiado duro. Pero me parece, que en este tiempo, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Y ya sé cual es el camino que debo tomar"  
  
"A qué te refieres?" –Kuwabara preguntó.  
  
"He decidido, que he de cumplir todas las promesas que había hecho"  
  
Esa mirada verde esmeralda encerraba algún secreto. Genkai lo podía ver.  
  
"Promesas?" –Yukina repitió tímidamente.  
  
"Prometí muchas cosas a ...Hiei. Me ocupare de ser leal a mi palabra"  
  
Los demás jóvenes se miraron curiosos por un momento, pero desistieron de seguir preguntando. Seguramente era algo demasiado privado entre los dos demonios. Cosas de amantes, tal vez. No podían inmiscuirse en eso. De todas formas, lo que en verdad importaba era que Kurama había vuelto, y que parecía que por fin había despertado. Genkai se debatió entre hablar o no. Pero, quien era ella para negarle al kitsune su felicidad? Y si partiendo era Kurama feliz, que podía ella hacer? Después de todo, esta reunión parecía ser una especie de regalo de despedida, de Kurama para los demás.  
  
----------------  
  
[ Más de lo que imagine Ya he soportado En mi sinceridad quiero decirte Que esperar no debes ya Voy a ti Porque no quiero otra vez perder La oportunidad de decir lo que en vida nunca dije ]  
  
Otra vez en el paraje, otra vez junto a la tumba. El cielo no pintaba matices rojos y naranjas de la tarde, sino que lucia teñido de un profundo azul-negro contra el cual titiritaban las estrellas.  
  
El joven vestido en su impecable uniforme se apoyó contra el tronco del antiguo árbol, y se deslizó hasta estar sentado sobre el pasto húmedo de la colina. El viento que soplaba era frío en extremo, de esa clase que cala hasta los huesos. Kurama tembló levemente.  
  
"Qué hacemos aquí tan noche?" –Hiei preguntó, de pie frente a Kurama.  
  
El kitsune no le respondió. Sostenía entre sus manos un pedazo de tela blanco, y lo acariciaba entre sus dedos con sagrada dulzura. Era la cinta blanca que solía cubrir el Jagan de Hiei. Cuando Hiei estaba vivo.  
  
"Kurama?" –esa imagen, que copiaba tan perfectamente cada línea de la figura del Jaganshi, llamó el nombre, y repitió- "Qué hacemos aquí tan noche?"  
  
"He venido...o al menos eso creo..." –Kurama levantó la mirada hacia la aparición, que lucia tan dolorosamente real- "He venido a decirte una vez más, que te amo"  
  
Los ojos rubí parecieron brillar por un instante, pero aparte de eso, Hiei no se inmutó.  
  
"Por quien eras, no por quien te trajo a este mundo. Por como eras, no por los cientos de seres que derrotaste, por tus méritos, no por lo que los demás pensaran de ti. Por que para mí eras más que algo prohibido o portador de un gran poder, eras simplemente tú, que te despojaste de todo para amarme también. Aunque nunca lo dijeses"  
  
[ Prohibido eras Y maldito te llamaban Leer mas allá de espejos escarlata Me mostró que había un alma Y también un corazón, no solo Una sombra entre los mundos Con mensajes de la muerte ]  
  
"Qué te ocurre, Kurama?"  
  
"Nada. Por fin me he decidido a cumplir mi promesa. Tú lo prometiste, yo también lo prometí. Que estaría contigo, que estaríamos siempre así, que te esperaría. Que iría a ti"  
  
Hiei se arrodilló frente al zorro, inclinándose hasta poder susurrar en su oído.  
  
"En verdad, ya vienes?"  
  
"Sí, ya voy"  
  
"Podrías arrepentirte...."  
  
"Jamás"  
  
"Y que pasará con tu madre humana y la escuela y tus—"  
  
"No importa. Todas mentiras. Lo único real, era lo que yo quería. Eras tú"  
  
El rostro del Jaganshi se echó hacia atrás, para poder estar cara a cara con el kitsune. La pequeña sonrisa apareció.  
  
"Ven. Te he extrañado yo también"  
  
[ Ven entonces, dulce enviado Con mensajes hasta mi Esta noche estoy esperando El calido abrazo De quien ya no esta aquí ]  
  
En la distancia, la ciudad continuaba durmiendo. Kuwabara se rodó en su cama, apenas abriendo sus ojos. Podría jurar que sentía un ki conocido desvanecerse. Aunque podría solo estar imaginándolo, o tal vez soñaba...Al cabo de quince segundos más se sentó por completo. No imaginaba. Su sensibilidad espiritual no mentía. Kurama? Uno a uno, Yuusuke, Genkai, incluso Yukina, despertó suavemente de su descanso, para levantarse, vacilantes, entre incrédulos y sorprendidos. Ese ki que moría... Kurama?  
  
-------------------  
  
Todo era extremadamente helado a su alrededor, y los paisajes se difuminaban, como vistos a través de espejos de agua. Los sonidos uno por uno desaparecían. Sólo quedaba aquella voz.  
  
"Kurama, ven..."  
  
Y sólo quedaba ese rostro frente a él.  
  
"Por que quiero decirte..."  
  
Kurama yacía sobre la grama húmeda, su cabello rojo como finas cascadas sobre lo verde del pasto. Su aliento se volvía cada vez menos frecuente.  
  
"Lo que en vida nunca dije..."  
  
Los ojos esmeralda perdían claridad, el alma escapándose a cada segundo. Lo único que veía, era a Hiei junto a él, acariciando sus manos, su pelo, sus ojos, acercando sus labios hasta posarlos sobre la boca de Kurama, que exhala por última vez. El beso era completamente palpable, increíblemente cálido y real. Y la voz de Hiei llena de emoción.  
  
"Quiero decirte que te amo"  
  
[ Y el beso de la muerte Que cree un principio y un fin No esperes, voy a ti ]  
  
"Yo también te amo "  
  
----------  
  
FIN.  
  
"No sé si Dios existe  
  
no sé si yo existo  
  
sólo sé que el Amor existe"  
  
Fic Por: Shin's Voice. 


End file.
